indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sziget
Het Sziget festival is een jaarlijks terugkerend evenement dat meestal in de eerste week van augustus plaatsvindt. Het festival duurt zeven dagen en wordt gehouden op het Óbuda-eiland in de Hongaarse hoofdstad Boedapest. Het Sziget-festival (Sziget is het Hongaarse woord voor 'eiland') is het grootste muziekfestival van Europa, en trekt jaarlijks zo'n 370.000 bezoekers. De eerste editie had plaats in 1993 onder de naam Diáksziget (Studenteneiland). Jongeren kwamen onder het motto 'een week samen zijn' bijeen om naar grote Hongaarse artiesten te luisteren. Met behulp van grote sponsors groeide het festival uit tot de grootte van nu. Vooral Pepsi heeft het festival gemaakt tot wat het nu is; Pepsi was hoofdsponsor van het festival van 1996 tot en met 2001. Het festival staat bekend om zijn vele podia. Naast het hoofdpodium zijn er podia voor jazz, blues en wereldmuziek. Ook is er gelegenheid om naar theatervoorstellingen en films te kijken, en te discussiëren met mede-Szigetgangers in talkshows. Bekende jazzmusici traden op, waaronder het Nederlandse Rosenberg Trio in 2004. Eerdere edities van het festival * 1993 (Diáksziget '93) :Aantal bezoekers: 43 000. (Alleen Hongaarse artiesten). * 1994 (Diáksziget '94 (Eurowoodstock)) :Aantal bezoekers: 143 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Jethro Tull, Ten Years After, Grandmothers of Invention (de groep van Frank Zappa), Jefferson Starship, Birds, Blood Sweat and Tears, Eric Burdon * 1995 (Diáksziget '95) :Aantal bezoekers: 173 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Stranglers, Jeff Healey, Clawfinger, John Cale * 1996 (Pepsi Sziget 1996) :Aantal bezoekers: 206 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Slash, Iggy Pop, Therapy?, The Prodigy, The Bates, The Stone Roses, The Levellers, Sonic Youth * 1997 (Pepsi Sziget 1997) :Aantal bezoekers: 260 000. Hoofdartiesten waren David Bowie, Motörhead, Rollins Band, Faith No More, Chumbawamba, Foo Fighters, New Model Army, Apollo 440, The Cardigans, dEUS, Toy Dolls * 1998 (Pepsi Sziget 1998) :Aantal bezoekers: 268 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Rammstein, Coolio, Chumbawamba, Boney M, Green Day, Mory Kante, Shane Mgowan and the Popes, Goldie, Patti Smith, Paradise Lost, Therapy? * 1999 (Pepsi Sziget 1999) :Aantal bezoekers: 297 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Guano Apes, Liquido, Asian Dub Foundation, Paradise Lost, Apocalyptica, Faithless, Suede, Rachid Taha, Baaba Maal, Boney Nyem, Brand New Heavies, Kool and the Gang. * 2000 (Pepsi Sziget 2000) :Aantal bezoekers: 324 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Oasis, Guano Apes, Apollo 440, Chumbawamba, Suzanne Vega, HIM, Bad Religion, Baaba Maal, Clawfinger, Lou Reed, The Bloodhound Gang, Die Arzte, Therapy?, K2R Riddim. * 2001 (Pepsi Sziget 2001) :Aantal bezoekers: 365 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Ash, Bomfunk MCs, Jimmy Bosch, Eagle Eye Cherry, Faithless, Freestylers, Guano Apes, HIM, Ignite, Khaled, Moonspell, Morcheeba, Nightwish, Noir Désir, Omara Portuondo, Placebo, Varttina. * 2002 (Sziget 2002) :Aantal bezoekers: 355 000. Hoofdartiesten waren The Cure, Iggy Pop, Muse, Pulp, Stereo MCs, Transglobal Underground, HIM, The 69 Eyes, Nightwish, The Gathering, Die Toten Hosen, Jovanotti, Amorphis, Tito and Tarantula, The Mission, Kosheen, The Klezmatics, Baaba Maal, Mory Kante, Uk Subs, Natacha Atlas. * 2003 (Sziget 2003) :Aantal bezoekers: 361 000 Hoofdartiesten waren Fun Lovin' Criminals, Massive Attack, Morcheeba, Shaggy, Seeed, Apocalyptica, DJ Rush. * 2004 (Sziget 2004) :Aantal bezoekers: 369 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Faithless, Sugababes, The Rasmus, The Pet Shop Boys, Fun Lovin' Criminals, The Bloodhound Gang, Junkie XL, Paul Oakenfold, Basement Jaxx, Children Of Bodom, Scissor Sisters, Freestylers, Tito and Tarantula, The Gathering, Amorphis, In Flames, Ash. * 2005 (Sziget 2005) :Aantal bezoekers: 385 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Franz Ferdinand, Good Charlotte, Underworld, Nick Cave, Sean Paul, Buena Vista Social Club, Paul van Dyk, Korn, Natalie Imbruglia, Basement Jaxx * 2006 (Sziget 2006) :Aantal bezoekers: 385 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Cradle of Filth, dEUS, Evergrey, Fear Factory, Franz Ferdinand, Jovanotti, Kispál és a Borz, maNga, Ministry, Natacha Atlas, Placebo, The Prodigy, Radiohead, The Rasmus, Robert Plant, Scissor Sisters, Sick of It All, The Skinny Bohemians, Therapy? en Wir Sind Helden. * 2007 (Sziget 2007) :Aantal bezoekers: 371 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Manu Chao, The Good, the Bad and the Queen, The Chemical Brothers, Gogol Bordello, Laurent Garnier, Pink, Madness, The Rakes, The Hives, Nine Inch Nails, Razorlight, Sinéad O'Connor, Faithless, Tool en The Killers. * 2008 (Sziget 2008) :Aantal bezoekers: 385 000. Hoofdartiesten waren Apocalyptica, Natacha Atlas, Ferry Corsten, Flogging Molly, José González, Goran Bregović' Wedding and Funeral Band, Iron Maiden, Jamiroquai, Kaiser Chiefs, Mory Kanté, The Killers, The Kooks, Alanis Morissette, Róisín Murphy, The Presidents of the United States of America, R.E.M., Sex Pistols, Tankcsapda. * 2009 (Sziget 2009) :Aantal bezoekers: 400.000. Hoofdartiesten waren Faith No More, The Offspring, Placebo, Manic Street Preachers, The Prodigy, Pendulum, Fatboy Slim, Bloc Party, Lilly Allen, Snow Patrol, Ska-P, Die Toten Hosen, The Ting Tings, Primal Scream, JET, Klaxons, Editors, Maxïmo Park, Danko Jones, The Subways, IAMX, Nouvelle Vague, Turisas, De Staat, Disco Ensemble, Miss Platnum, HayDaMaky, White Lies, Armin van Buuren, Babylon Circus. * 2010 (Sziget 2010) :Aantal bezoekers: 382.000. Hoofdartiesten waren 30 Seconds to Mars, Bad Religion, Billy Talent, Children Of Bodom, Danko Jones, Faithless, Gentleman, Gorillaz Sound System, Gwar, Ill Niño, Infected Mushroom, Iron Maiden, K.I.Z., Kasabian, Lyapis Trubetskoy, Monster Magnet, Muse, Papa Roach, Paradise Lost, Ska-P, Skindred, Subsonica, The 69 Eyes, The Cribs, The Hives, The Specials, The Toy Dolls * 2011 (Sziget 2011) :Sziget 2011 zal plaatsvinden tussen 8 en 15 augustus 2011. Er zijn nog geen artiesten bekend. Zie ook * Muziekfestival * Peninsula / Félsziget Festival Externe links * Sziget-hu - Officiële Szigetsite (Engelstalig) * Officiële Szigetsite (Nederlandstalig) * Meer informatie over Sziget Festival/Boedapest Categorie:Muziekfestival Categorie:Cultuur in Boedapest